


Looking Through The Crowds and All I see is You

by nomin_nct_20



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Crazy, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Stress Relief, Tags May Change, like really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomin_nct_20/pseuds/nomin_nct_20
Summary: Being Famous isn’t always the rainbows and sunshine it appears to be; behind closed doors, off the stage and away front he prying eyes of a million fans, NCT fights their internal and group battles through the years as each member has to find their way in the world, and the newly forming pack.Follow their stories from the first presentation to the end, wherever that may lead. Through the life in the public eye, can they find love?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	1. The first one

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure really how this will turn out but sorry for any grammatical errors or other mistakes.
> 
> Thanks

Wolves usually presented from the ages of 16 to 21 at the latest. The same went for Moon Taeil of SM Rookies. He, being the oldest pup, was the first to present. It wasn’t much of a surprise to the others, who had in fact been taking bets to see when he would present, knowing the time was right around the corner. Everyone wondered what he would be, curious to see how the process happens.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were the usual. The 10th floor dorms were buzzing with the pups, all in different stages of their morning routines as they got ready for practice. The 16 of them caused their dorm to be rather stuffy, but the news came not a week ago that there would be a group of them leaving for their own dorm, two doors down. If Taeil remembered correctly, it was the younger end of their group, but he couldn’t be sure.

There was also news that their group would start going by the name NCT instead of SM Rookies and that two three groups would be debuting, though who was in each was still unknown by all of the trainees.

“Morning Hyung!,” someone said behind him. The older turned to see who had greeted him to see Taeyong still rubbing his eyes as he walked into their kitchen.

“Morning,” Taeil replied with a small smile, before turning back to pouring his coffee, taking a second cup and pouring one for his younger as well. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, I guess you could call it that.” Taeil was aware of the restlessness that their leader had when it came to sleeping or anything that resembled relaxing. He was so used to being berated with new tasks or different events that there was rarely a time where he was able to sit and actually relax. It was rather sad to be honest. “How about you.”

The two were sitting at the dining table, having joined Doyoung, Johnny, Jaemin, and a few others who had awoken before them. “I didn’t sleep really.” The older responded, taking a large swig of the bitter black liquid in his cup.

“Why not?” There was concern laced in Taeyong’s voice, and Taeil faintly noticed the weight of several other sets of eyes now on him, all worriedly looking at him.

If Taeil was known for any one thing in the group, it was his ability to sleep.

“I just kinda felt hot and restless. Like I would burn up if I stayed in one place too long.”

Now that he thought about it, the feeling was still there, the fire ever present as it tried to eat his insides. To top that, his head was pounding mercilessly and he didn’t know how he blocked it out before, but he wished he could do it again.

“Shouldn’t you go see a doctor or something?” Doyoung asked, drawing the eldest out of his thoughts.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. It could just be a small cold.”

“Well if it is a cold, which I don’t think it is. You wouldn’t be burning up this bad, or looking so pale, if it was. I think you should stay home for today.” Taeyong advised, and though Taeil wanted to protest, he knew that the other would make him stay and there wasn’t a way that he could go against his leader’s word, even if he was younger.

“Fine,” with that he made to stand and retreat to his room, but regretted the action immediately when he felt a wave of extreme heat wash over him. What the Hell was happening to him?

“Whoa!” Johnny reached out to stable him, a steady arm on his shoulder as he slowly sat back down. “Hyung, maybe you should see that doctor,” he suggested while everyone else just nodded in agreement.

Taeil himself was beginning to consider it as well. Not like he hasn’t gotten dizzy before, just never to that level.

“I guess.” 

Doyoung placed a glass of water in front of him, and he took it thankfully, chugging the entire thing, suddenly feeling parched.

“I’ll go with you,” Taeyong offered.

“No need, you guys need to practice. I can get there just fine.” Taeil was trying to stay convincing but if the looks on their faces were anything to go by, he was looking just as pained as he felt.

Just then another wave of heat crashed over him, making the oldest curl over in pain. Taeyong rushed back over to his side, placing a calming hand on his leg.

What surprised everyone, including Taeil, was the guttural moan that he slipped out from the contact, causing his leader to retract the hand instantly. “Ummmm…” It was dead silent as they watched their oldest member begin flushing read in embarrassment.

Johnny and Jeno helped Taeil into his room, carefully avoiding touching anything other than his shoulders. He was feeling hotter and… well, hornier, by the second.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“He’s presenting,” the doctor informed them, quietly shutting his bedroom door. 

There were quiet whispers throughout the room but none looked surprised. It was really a matter of time before there would be members presenting, and Taeil being the oldest was unsurprisingly the first.

“It looks like he is in heat right now, so that can mean that he’s either an omega, or a beta.” the doctor finished. They were all aware of how the whole system worked, but to see it happen first hand was something completely different.

“Um, is there anything in particular that we need to do?” Taeyong asked, vocalizing the question that everyone was wondering, yet too afraid to ask.

“Since no one else here has presented, and we don’t want his pheromones to trigger any of yours, I will ask that you stay out of the dorms as much as possible for the following week until the heat is over. Your elders will take good care of him while you are gone.”

They all nodded, silently thankful that they wouldn’t have to, well, help with his heat. It would be rather awkward seeing as there was no one in particular that Taeil was closer with.

Their manager walked into the room with a rather large envelope, and handed it over to Taeyong’s outstretched hand. “Here are the new rooming plans for the groups, however, while Taeil is going through his heat, you will all be staying in the other dorm.” he said, looking at all of them before ushering them to grab some of their belongings and getting ready for the temporary move.

“What should we do, since we share a room with him?” Jaehyun asked, gesturing to himself along with Doyoung.

“You’ll have to borrow some clothes from others for the time being. It shouldn’t be long until you can move back in.” The manager deadpanned, turning to leave.

It was slight chaos, with all 16 of them rushing to get their belongings, but in about 45 minutes they were all lined outside the door to the new dorm, waiting for Taeyong to open it.

It looked similar to the other, with the same grey walls and simple furniture. The only difference really was the lack of appliances and belongings that usually littered their dorm.

Taeyong read out the rooming groups, which were mainly the same and everyone began settling in.

“What do you think it’s like?” Doyoung asked Taeyong quietly as they sat in the empty living room.

“I have no idea, but from the looks of it, not enjoyable.” he answered simply, trying to get the image of his older, literally moaning at his touch. It made him uncomfortable to say the least.

“Who do you think is next?” Jaehyun asked as he joined them on the sofa. “Bet you 2,000 won it’s Johnny,”

“What’s me?” They chuckled at the coincidence as Johnny came to join them, emerging from his room.

“Jaehyun is taking bets that you’ll be the next to present.”

“Ha, I don’t know. It could literally be any of the older members. I say Taeyong’s next,” He smirked, challenging the others. “How much is the bet?”

“2,000, and I say it’ll be you as well,” Taeyong replied, matching the smirk the other wore. “Doyie?”

“Huh?” the comment seemed to snap the latter out of some thoughts as he stuttered to understand why they were all looking at him expectantly. “Oh, I- uh think it’s gonna be Johnny.”

The three younger members laughed at their older, all shaking on the bet. “I swear, if I’m not it, I’ll make more money than this job is paying me.”

“Johnny you’re not getting paid.”

“Exactly”

They all chuckled and began flipping through different channels on the TV. They had the afternoon to relax since their plans for that day were cancelled thanks to their manager.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was day 5 of Taeils heat and Taeyong was beginning to run out of clothes. Apparently, so were others seeing as everyone kept exchanging different clothes or some could be seen wearing previous outfits.

He was beginning to wonder if Taeil’s heat would end any time soon, and if it didn’t… Well, he’d have to go buy more clothes since none of them were allowed in their dorm. At all.

That’s exactly what they all ended up doing that night, the entire group (minus Taeil ofc) going out to the mall.

They split up into different groups to get it done more efficiently and Taeyong was searching through Burberry when he got a text from their manager.

‘He’s a Beta’ was all it read.

Taeyong smirked. It made sense. Taeil wasn’t overly doting like an omega, yet he was never aggressive in any way really, so the only one that seemed to fit him was beta, and well thats what he was.

Following that train of thought, he began guessing what himself, along with other members, were going to present as.

His phone buzzed again, notifying him of another message.

‘He’s in his rut right now  
Will take another couple days

Buy more food and clothes  
Bc you all will have to stay in that dorm until it is over

Lmk if anyone else begins acting up’

‘To Manager Hyung:

Don’t worry. We’re already out shopping for clothes  
And we got food yesterday

I assumed that it would take a bit longer

Let me know if you need help with anything and   
I will notify you of anyone else presenting.’

Taeyong smirked, happy that his instincts served him well. He sent out a short message to the rest of the group, letting them know of the news as well as the change of plans for the next couple of days.

He was happy to see the positive responses that he received from everyone, glad that they weren’t upset with being stuck together.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were rather uneventful for the following week. All of the trainees had settled into their routine in the new dorm, which didn’t differ much from the regular one.

It wasn’t until Friday, five days after they had gone to the mall, that he was given the green light to come back to their dorm.

They all walked in, but when they did, it was like being punched in the face with the strong smell of ginger reeking every corner. Even on their noses it was overpowering to a new level.

“What’s the smell, hyung?” Jaemin asked, confusion splayed across his face.

“I think that’s Taeil hyung’s scent,” Doyoung informed the younger, seeing a realization flash across his face when he pieced together the steps, before nodding.

“Can we see him?” Haechan asked.

“Taeil is sleeping but you can see him when he wakes. He’s been excused from dance practice tomorrow but after that he is to continue as normal.” Their manager said, coming around the corner, directing the second half of the statement to their leader.

He left them in the entrance, as Taeyong turned to them instructing them to stay quiet and asking several of the younger members to step aside with him.

Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jeno, Chenle, and Jisung all stepped into the kitchen while Taeyong discussed something with Doyoung and Johnny, sharing confused looks with one another. Had they done something wrong?

“What’s going on?” Jisung asked from his place next to Chenle. The two couldn’t really communicate well seeing as the latter was still learning korean and basically used Renjun as a walking translator.

“I’m not sure jisung-ie,” Jaemin said, sending him a small smile.

“He didn’t seem angry, so that’s a good thing,” Jeno added, ever the logical one.

“Good, we didn’t do something stupid without knowing it,” Haechan commented, making the seven of them chuckle.

“I never said that,”

Even though they all knew that they weren’t in trouble, based on their leader's expression, there still wasn’t any explanation to why they were being pulled aside.

Taeyong turned away from Doyoung, apparently coming to a conclusion in their hushed conversation as he walked over to the seven curious boys with a small smile. “To answer your question right off the bat…” he smirked, looking at Haechan, “no you’re not in trouble.”

“Hey, why are you looking at me?!”

“Because you’re the most likely to do something stupid, more likely to drag us into it,” Mark snickered, rolling his eyes playfully as Haechan punched him lightly on the arm.

“So not true,”

“Back on track,” Taeyong interrupted their playful banter, “NCT, as we are now called, is splitting into 3 subgroups. You seven will be part of the group called NCT Dream.”

They all nodded along, slightly shocked at the news but otherwise fine with the changes. It would take some getting used to, not being near all of the members all the time, however it wasn’t unwelcome.

The hyungs could be a bit… overwhelming in Jaemins opinion.

“You will be the teen focused team, about dreams and confidence, things like that. The dorm that we stayed in while Taeil Hyung was presenting, that’s your dorm, where you’ll be living together.”

“So that means that we don’t need to unpack our things?” Renjun asked.

Taeyong nodded in response and continued with his explanation, establishing the other two groups as NCT 127, and NCT U. He also said that Mark was leader, to the others protests, seeing as he was oldest, and that they would begin working on their first song the following day. 

Finally, he had asked Mark and Haechan to stay, and requested that the rest pack the remainder of their belongings in the dorm, and begin the moving process.

“Well that was strange.” Jaemin commented from his place in Jeno’s doorway.

“Yeah, but I mean, we’re all friends already so it’s not like it will be awkward right?” He smiled, picking up the last box of his stuff and leaving with Jaemin to go to their new dorm.

The younger opened the door, seeing Chenle and Jisung lounging on the couch with one another, their boxes piled in the sitting area.

“What are you guys doing? Shouldn’t we be unpacking?” Jaemin asked, sounding more like a mother than a Hyung.

“Well technically, we haven’t made a rooming chart so sung and I didn’t know what to do with our things,” Chenle answered, and now that he thought about it, the Chinese boy was right. There was no rooming arrangement that had been made.

“We can pull from a hat once everyone has their things in,” Jeno suggested, settling the matter simply.

———————————————————————————————

The seven pieces of folded paper rattled around in Mark's baseball cap as they shook it. The eldest reached in once he was done mixing, grabbing two pieces and laying them out together on the table. He repeated the process two more times until there was only one piece remaining in the hat.

The dorm had four bedrooms, meaning that one of them would be sleeping alone. There were ups and downs to that but it was too late to change anything now as the papers had already been pulled.

Renjun unfolded each piece, displaying the pairs for everyone to see:

Haechan, Jisung  
Renjun, Mark  
Jaemin, Chenle  
Jeno

“Awww, lucky.” Haechan whined. “Jeno gets a whole room to himself,”

The others rolled their eyes at his dramatic whining, choosing to ignore it for the time being.

They began sorting their things into their assigned rooms while Jaemin began creating a shopping list.

There were still a few things to eat that had been left over from the previous stay, but it definitely wasn’t enough to last them much more than a day.

By the time he was finished, the others had finished and all congregated in the living room, minus Jeno, who had joined his friend in the kitchen. “How are you doing with the changes?” The older asked, plopping down on one of the barstools.

“I’m fine. Part of me is sad to be honest, that we won’t be able to see them as much, but mostly… I’m glad we won’t have to see Taeyong Hyung and Doyoung Hyung all over each other anymore.” The younger joked, his fluffy pink hair falling in his face.

“same, “ Jeno answered with a light chuckle.

“Wanna come with me?”

“Nope” he smirked flashing his iconic eye smile, as he watched the other feign offense before breaking out into peals of laughter at his antics.

“No but seriously,” Jaemin asked again.

“Yeah, seriously, I’m not going,” Jeno was chuckling at his friend's annoyance, only to be met with a slap to the arm.

“Jeno-yah” Jaemin whined, “C’mon, I don’t feel like going alone,”

“Alone where?” 

Their conversation was interrupted by Renjun entering the kitchen. “Sorry, I just came to get some water. Was I interrupting something?” the chinese boy said, wiggling his eyebrows at the two scandalized looking members, who were so very obviously beet red with blush at his implication.

“N-no not at all,” Jaemin answered quickly. “I was just complaining since Jeno won’t come with me to go grocery shopping, but I don’t want to go alone,” the youngest said, shooting a glare at his best friend, without any real fire behind it though.

“Can you come with me?” his hopeful gaze fell upon Renjun, giving puppy eyes to sway him.

“Sure, I don’t have anything better to do,” he shrugged, not really caring at the moment.

“Ha, thanks” Jaemin smiles thankfully before sticking his tongue out at the silent Jeno. “At least he cares enough about me to go,”

“Hey-hey, I didn't say I was going because I cared about you.” Renjun interrupted again. “I just want to go and make sure you buy good food,” He said, raising his hands in mock defense.

Between Jaemins betrayed look, and Renjuns teasing, Jeno began bending over in laughter, soon finding his stomach aching from it.

“And for a second I thought you were actually my friend,” jaemin sniffed, turning away from his two elders and heading towards the door with his wallet and coat. “I’ll just go by myself then.” was the last thing he said. At first Jeno had thought that they had made Jaemin upset, but when he saw the younger's face, there was no hurt, only amusement so it didn’t bother him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Jaemin had come back from shopping at around 6pm, the trip only taking approximately 30 minutes. He proceeded to make them a very large pot of ramen, with tteokbokki and Kimchi jjigae to celebrate their forming NCT DREAM.

Jisung and Chenle were the first to excuse themselves, disappearing somewhere down the hall into the Makne’s room to play video games, if the sounds of gunshots and explosions were anything to go by.

Renjun left next, wanting to relax in his room alone for a while before they all went to sleep.

Lastly, Haechan and Mark moved onto the couch, flicking through the different channels, arguing which one to watch, leaving Jeno and Jaemin alone at the table in silence. Jaemin got up to begin cleaning up, and Jeno soon followed him into the kitchen like a lost puppy in search of attention.

No matter how much the others teased them about it, the two had always been close and where you found one, you would often find the other.

“Hey, I’m sorry about earlier,” Jeno said, breaking the silence, while once again sitting on the barstool. 

“For what?”

“Making fun of you,” he felt sheepish and even though he knew that Jaemin didn’t take offence to the jabs, jeno just wanted to make sure that his best friend was ok. “We don’t mean it,” he said, speaking for both himself and the chinese member.

“I know you don’t” Jaemin paused midway from scrubbing the dirty dishes to look over his shoulder at Jeno who met his gaze back. They stayed that way, until Jeno looked down the hallway when they heard a particularly loud shout from Jisung’s room. They both giggled and continued with what they were doing, Jaemin cleaning, and Jeno watching him silently.

After another 10 minutes of the same thing in silence, Jaemin came over to his friend and interlaced their fingers. It wasn’t uncommon for the two. Jaemin was rather fond of skinship and they were close enough as friends to be able to do something like this casually.

The two ended up in Jeno’s room, sitting on his bed. They were chatting quietly about the recent events, just enjoying the rare free time they had to spend with one another, and soaking in the warmth their bodies provided to keep away the cold of december.

“I missed this,” Jeno stated quietly, running his hands through Jaemins pink locks. “We never get to relax like this.”

Despite only knowing one another for only 6 months, they had grown closer than most do in years, knowing the other like the back of their hand.

Jaemin could feel Jeno’s voice reverberate throughout his chest, where his head was currently placed, ear down and listening to the steady thumps of the other heart. “Me too.”

“Who do you think’s next?”

Jaemin looked up at the raven, tilting his head in confusion making him look like a cute puppy in Jeno’s opinion.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, who will present next?” He clarifies. “I think Taeyong Johnny hyung”

“Hmmm” Jaemin thought for a moment, trying to think of all the possible candidates, and who was most likely. Johnny was probably the most likely seeing as he was the oldest after Taeil and it only made sense. However there was a part of Jaemin that thought that Taeyong was next. 

Something like an internal feeling. An instinct.

“Taeyong hyung.”

“Really? Why?”

“Not really sure, just felt like he was gonna be next. Call it a gut feeling,” He chuckled, Jeno joining in.

“What do you think he would present as?”

“Johnny hyung is definitely an Alpha, that’s no question, but Taeyong hyung may be either an Alpha or…” Jaemin stopped, seemingly contemplating his next words.

“Or what?”

“An omega.” Jaemin answered shyly. It wasn’t likely seeing as their leader didn’t exactly hold all or even half the traits that an Omega did. He wasn’t aggressive and he was very caring and kind of motherly, but also incredibly protective and when needed, he did get aggressive, but always to protect something or someone of great importance to him.

“I can see that,” Jeno shrugged, snapping the younger out of his contemplative thoughts. “What do you see yourself presenting as?”

It was a question that Jaemin wasn’t really prepared for. Surprisingly, the pup had never really gone into deep thought about what he presented as, though he doubted he was an alpha. Jaemin just saw it as, you would present as who you are and there’s nothing that you can do to change that. It’s who you are and you should accept it.

If he thought about it, he carried all the doting and motherly traits of an Omega, with few traits categorizing an alpha or beta. “Probably an omega,” He blushed. He didn’t want to sound too sure of himself but there was no denying the properties that lead him to that conclusion. “What about you?”

“Alpha,” Jeno said quickly. Jaemin wasn’t surprised. Jeno, not aggressive, but very, very protective and held the aura of someone strong and dependable. Jeno was in no way cocky or the stereotypical asshole that alphas seemed to be nowadays, but he was sure and confident of himself, which was something that Jaemin greatly admired about his friend.

THen it hit him like a brick wall.

What if Jeno did become an alpha… and Jaemin an Omega…

Fuck

The younger blushed at his thoughts, burying his head further into the other’s chest, feeling his laugh echo through the rest of his body. “I didn’t mean it like that Nana, gosh,” The older chuckled. 

Jaemin reduced to look up, feeling the head spread across his face in what he was sure was an embarrassingly bright blush.

But he couldn’t stop the quiet giggles that he let out, until they were both openly laughing with one another.

Jeno met his friend's eyes, taking in the beauty of the dark orbs staring back at him. They stayed like that, laughter slowly dying off until there was pure silence, neither wanting to break the contact with the other.

Jaemin felt as if he was going to burst with happiness at the fact he was able to relish Jeno in the way he did, and that he was the only one who saw the raven without any walls up. Truly himself.

He could have laid there forever, staring into the eyes of his best friend.

Key word, could.

Of course nothing in this universe could allow such a thing and their intimate moment was broken by several loud knocks on what seemed like the front door.

Jaemin jumped at the sudden burst of noise, making Jeno chuckle at his friend’s fright.

They both got up from their place on Jeno’s bed, and made their way to answer the person at the door, who was still knocking absurdly loud.

Jeno looked through the peephole to make sure that it wasn’t some stranger or even worse a sasaeng fan. He saw a rather panicked Johnny standing outside the door, rapping continuously.

He looked back to his other members, seeing their confused expressions as everyone had come out to see what the ruckus was about.

“Johnny hyung?” Jeno asked, opening the door for their elder. He was looking pale, confused, but also smug underneath, thoroughly confusing every single one of the dreamies.

What could have caused their member to come banging at their door at, what… 11pm?

“What’s wrong,” Jaemin asked, leading the older over to the dining table to let him sit.

“Taeyong is presenting.”


	2. Walking into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have to go through the process of moving away from presenting members due to Taeyong presenting.
> 
> Doyoung is worried.
> 
> Johnny wins the bet.
> 
> Jaemin and Jeno make a bet of their own.
> 
> Something crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than it should have.
> 
> I had a test for my Bio class (which i hate with a passion :) )
> 
> Anyways: I’m going to TRY to get out weekly updates, but no promises.
> 
> As always, sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors. My B
> 
> Thanks for the love and the comments!!!!

“Taeyong is presenting.”

Silence ate up the space, no one quite sure how to react. “What should we do?”

“Well, technically there isn’t anything we can do, but the others are going to have to come stay here like before.”

They nodded along, understanding the circumstances, and soon Johnny went back to retrieve his belongings while the dream members began clearing space to make room for the others. 

Jaemin decided that the dreamies should room together to give their elders rooms to themselves, so he ended up rooming with Jeno and Jisung, while Renjun, Haechan, Mark, and Chenle took another room.

By the time the older members began arriving, clothes in hand, the youngest members were all sitting on the couch, some random movie playing in the background as they patiently waited to hear about their leader's condition.

Doyoung came in last, looking dazed and worried, so naturally, Jaemin stood to help the elder get situated letting him sit.

Everyone knew that Taeyong and Doyoung were close, similar to Jaemin with Jeno, or Yuta with WinWin. They were attached at the hip so it came as no surprise that Doyoung was a bit… out of it. Also since Taeyong would be occupied for the following week or so, Doyoung took his place as temporary leader, looking a little lost without his best friend by his side.

Because despite appearing strong and stable, even when the other is away, those closest to them, could feel their longing for the others presence, hinting at something more, but no one dared question it.

Apparently Taeyong was an alpha and would probably finish his rut in a couple days, so that gave Doyoung and a couple of the others time to get their schedules situated and adjusted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaemin turned over to peer at the alarm sitting on Jeno’s bedside table.

01:27

Groaning quietly he flipped over to face the other.

Jisung was sleeping peacefully on the floor, opting to bring a sleeping bag rather than squeeze into Jeno’s full sized bed with the other two.

Part of Jaemin was thankful for that, that he would be able to share the space with his best friend without being worried about disturbing their Mankne or vice versa, though he would never admit it. 

His eyes met Jeno’s, as they silently gazed at the other for a while, unspoken words being shared.

“Do you think Doyoungie hyung will be okay?” Jaemin whispered, making Jeno smile.

“Sometimes I wonder if you already presented as an Omega,” He joked, and Jaemin rolled his eyes playfully at the jab. “But, yes, i think he will be fine. Taeyong hyung will only be gone for a week.”

“Are you sure? He looked worried?”

“Of course he is worried, but it’s honestly fine. What could go wrong?”

Jaemin came up with numerous responses to that, but decided to drop it. There honestly wasn’t anything too terrible he could think that would go wrong, so he just shrugged and turned on his back, staring at the dark ceiling.

“I heard that some of the hyungs took bets on who was gonna present next.” Jeno whispered, “Johnny hyung won 6,000 won from it” 

They both chuckled, imagining the American waving his new cash around in the faces of the losers.

“Wanna start a bet of our own?” Jaemin challenged, matching the smirk now on Jeno’s face.

“Sure”

“How much?”

“6,000?”

“Deal. I say it’s gonna be either Yuta or Johnny hyung,” Jaemin stated. The guesses made sense since those two were the next oldest ones who hadn’t presented yet.

“Hey, first of all, you can only pick one.” Jeno jutted out his lower lip in a fake pout, “and second, I think that Doyoung hyung is gonna present. He and Taeyong hyung are so close that I think the after affects of his rut will bring Doie into his presentation.”

That also made sense, though a little less realistic, in Jaemins eyes at least. “Fine…” He contemplated on which of the members would be next. There really was not much to work off other than age really, “Johnny hyung.”

The two shook on it and the deal was made.

Jaemin rolled over onto his other side, now facing away from Jeno, closing his eyes to finally sleep. They had a schedule tomorrow so he knew that sleep was required, otherwise he would probably stay up all night talking to his best friend.

He felt drowsiness tug at the edge of his mind as he succumbed to the sleep, slowly drifting off, not before feeling the weight of Jeno’s arm sling over his chest, leaving a comforting weight over him.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It was one in the morning and Doyoung had yet to sleep. Hell, he wasn’t even remotely tired.

He had spent the past two hours tossing and turning on the couch, trying to find comfort, but failing desperately.

Every time he tried to quiet his mind, more thoughts of his best friend, a couple doors away, writing in pain and discomfort, completely washed away any drowsiness that he was feeling whatsoever.

Luckily there were only two others in the room with him, and both were sleeping soundly already, leaving Doyoung to his thoughts in silence and solitude.

Or so he thought.

“He’ll be fine,”

The voice startled Doyoung, as it broke the silence.

“It happens to everyone. The managers will take good care of him.”

Johnny’s voice was hushed as he tried not to wake up Jaehyun, sleeping about 5 feet from him.

“Are you sure? He looked pained. I’ve never seen him like that” even through the whisper, Johnny could hear the worry seeping into Doyoung’s tone.

“Trust me. I may not know yet, but Taeil Hyung said that it gets better soon.”

“But what if it’s different. Taeyong is an Alpha, so it may be different.”

“I’m not sure, but I’m sure that in a little, he’ll be back to normal.” Johnny replied. It was hard to comfort someone on a topic that he had no knowledge of other than what he had learned from various sources, and in that case, Doyoung had learned from exactly the same ones so there was nothing more that he could tell that the younger didn’t already know. “Try and get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow”

Doyoung nodded, forgetting that the other couldn’t really see him so he hummed in acceptance, lying down on the couch again.

Despite what the other had just said, Doyoung felt no comfort. If anything, he was more restless than before.

Something about knowing Taeyong wasn’t comfortable or himself bugged Doyoung past wits end and he decided that there was no use even trying to sleep, so he didn’t. He laid there on the sofa, drowning in his own worries and thoughts.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Doyoung, you look like hell,” Taeil said when he saw the deep bags under his member’s eyes. 

“Didn’t sleep”

“At all?”

The silence was enough of an answer, causing the eldest to shake his head before walking over to the other, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Is it because of yong?”

Doyoung only nodded, before being pulled into a hug. “He’ll be just fine. Trust me. I went through both heat and rut, and after about the first hour, the pain subsides.”

Hearing it from someone who had gone through the experience not three days ago was soothing, but at this point, Doyoung was sure that there was nothing that could calm his nerves, other than Taeyong himself.

Just then he got a message from one of the managers in the 127 dorm:

There are three packages for you guys outside  
The door.

Could one of you come pick it up?  
Yeah, of course Hyung 

Doyoung shut off his phone, and slipped on his sandals, leaving the dorm without another word. He wanted to go, more for the hopes that he will hear from Taeyong, than actually picking up the packages themselves.

He approached the door, seeing three small boxes stacked next to the door, just like his manager had said. He had gone to pick them up when he heard a growl come from within their dorm.

There were a couple other crashes and shouts before Doyoung put his ear to the door to try and make out what they were saying.

“I know he’s here! I can smell him!”

His shouts were muffled by the walls, but that didn’t stop Doyoung from immediately recognizing Taeyong’s voice. He stumbled back a bit, surprised at what he had heard. 

Taeyong could smell him?

Doyoung knocked, knowing that he probably wouldn’t get an answer, but the sound of the other’s pained voice broke something in him.

Luckily, Doyoung was prepared and pulled his keys out of his pocket, flipping through the ring until he found the dorm key, shoving it quickly into the lock and turning.

As soon as the door opened, Doyoung almost stumbled back with the potent scent of mahogany, hitting him like a wall, even with his pup nose.

It was almost as if the smell of Taeyong’s rut set off a switch, but one second he was standing in shock at the sight of his best friend struggling against four men, and the next burning pain pulsing in his abdomen, making him curl over, letting out an unintentional whimper.

It was surprising that Taeyong heard it over his shouting, but all noise ceased as the younger began panicking.

It felt like his stomach was struck by lightning, and he was burning up in hell's hottest fires. Through the pain he noticed a sickly sweet smell invading his senses, something resembling burnt sugar and vanilla. Another thing he noticed was the thud of something hitting the ground before he saw a figure rushing around the corner to his side.

“Doyoung!”

He looked up, meeting eyes with his best friend who looked like he would faint just from the sight of the other. The leader came up to him, hooking an arm under the other's legs, picking him up in bridal style. 

The pain hit him in another wave making Doyoung instinctively curl deeper into the others chest, taking in his scent, letting soothing waves wash throughout his body. “It’s okay Doyoungie, I’ve got you” Taeyong began bringing the other over to his room, trying to find anywhere to help him. It was like his whole world was honed into Doyoung and only Doyoung, nothing else mattered when he had him in his arms.

Until he didn’t.

Taeyong had lost focus on the managers whom he had attacked to get to the younger, completely forgetting their presence up until the moment where they took the other out of his arms and away somewhere he couldn’t see.

He began to panic as he heard the whimpers of the other, calling out to him. He fought against their strong arms, the three managers struggling to hold back the alpha despite his young age and thin stature. It was almost like the thought of getting to Doyoung was fueling him and somehow making him stronger just by his mere presence.

Apparently somewhere along the way, one of the managers texted the members, letting them know that they needed help containing a very aggressive and protective Taeyong from a presenting Doyoung, who was without a doubt an Omega.

That only complicated the situation further.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

{Back at the Dream dorms}

Several of the members were sitting at the dining table, speaking quietly while either sipping coffee or eating something.

The conversations varied, and Jaehyun was currently debating whether or not they had an upcoming interview that afternoon or not.

Doyoung was the one carrying their daily schedules, but he had disappeared somewhere about a half an hour earlier, leaving the rest of them without a clue what their tasks were, and slightly worried at his sudden disappearance.

Jaehyun!  
Quickly come over to the 127 dorm, and bring three of the stronger   
Members.  
Whats wrong hyung?

Doyoung has presented  
Taeyong has gone haywire because hes an Omega  
Oh

“Johnny, read this,” Jaehyun shoved his phone in the olders face before standing to look for the others. He already had the three members in mind so it wasn’t difficult to move quickly.

He opened the door to Jeno’s room, cautiously, because if he wasn’t mistaken, both he and Jaemin were still in there alone. Lucky when he opened it, the two were sleeping peacefully.

“Jae! WHAT THE HELL!” he heard Johnny shout in either surprise, or panic. Probably both. 

The noise was enough to wake the two younger members in front of him as they looked up at him with confused expressions, shifting to worry seeing his own state of panic.

“Both of, come with me, I’ll explain in a second.”

He turned and rushed out of the room and waited rather impatiently at the door until all four of them were there.

He explained quickly what he had been told, and with that, they practically sprinted to the other room, hearing shouts grow louder the closer they got.

Peering into the room, Taeyong could be seen trying to fight against two struggling managers to get to Doyoung who was being carried down the hall to their bedrooms.

Jaehyun sighed, preparing to take a beating, knowing that an alpha, especially in rut, especially near an Omega whom they are close with, is strongest and could easily defeat him.

“Here we go”


	3. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’m not really good at writing this kind of thing.
> 
> As always, sorry for any grammatical errors and enjoy!
> 
> Btw, for next chapter, which couple should I focus on?  
> 1\. Dotae  
> 2\. Nomin  
> 3\. YuWin  
> 4\. Lujun  
> 5\. Jaehyuck  
> 6\. Johnmark  
> 7\. KunTen
> 
> LMK in the comments pls!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovesssss!! <333

“Here we go”

The four of them rushed over to where their managers were struggling to hold back their leader, immediately jumping in to help.

Jaemin was about to join in, but stopped when Jaehyun suggested “go find Doyoung Hyung and make sure he’s ok,”

“Are you sure,” the younger was hesitant to leave the others, but Jaehyun was confident over their hold on the elder. “Yeah, we’ve got him, now go,”

As he said it, Taeyong apparently decided it was time to throw fists, as Jaehyun found out by receiving one straight to his left cheekbone. “Fucking hell Yong,” He shouted, but it had no affect on the other, who was now beatin on Jeno, leaving the poor pup peppered with hits, blue marks already blooming under his pale skin.

Jaemin was already gone, to his relief. First, he didn’t need the younger seeing him being beaten on by their leader. That’s just not good for his pride.

Secondly, well that was more of a private matter. 

Jaehyun was very much aware of the close friendship between Jeno and the other, but as far as he was aware, their feelings for one another were purely platonic, making Jaemin open.

Of course he’d never confess to anyone, for that would definitely ensue MAJOR teasing, and that’s just not what he was looking for, so therefore his feelings for the younger were kept a secret.

—————————————————————————————————-

Jaemin turned away from the six men holding back their, practically feral, leader, and went to search for the other in question. He had seen one of the Managers take him down the hall, so that’s exactly where he was headed. 

He heard a shout come from the scene behind him, but choosing to ignore it, Jaemin peeked into yet another bedroom, finding the same as the previous two.

It wasn’t until he reached his fourth room did he find Doyoung, tossing violently in bed looking rather pained and uncomfortable. He gasped when the smell emitting from the other washed over his senses, grabbing the attention of the others in the room.

“Jaemin, aren’t you supposed to be helping the others hold back Taeyong?” One of the managers questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I was going to, but Jaehyun Hyung suggested that i come find Doyoung Hyung.” He shrugged, now looking at his Hyung who was staring right back at him, like he was trying to communicate something with only his eyes.

Surprisingly enough, Jaemin understood the message, the deep longing in the olders eyes, practically pleading with him to help him get to Taeyong.

“Hyung, no disrespect, but shouldn’t Doyoung Hyung be with Taeyong Hyung?” Jaemin saw a flash of gratitude in the others eyes, before it returned to the same pained look as before.

“They’re both presenting,” one of the managers said like it was the most obvious thing, “It would be risky and dangerous to have them together.”

Jaemin was expecting the same look from the other manager, yet when he peered over at him, he seemed to be considering something, though what it was Jaemin had no idea.

“Well, maybe he’s right.”

Everyone else in the room was stunned into silence, and despite being down the hall in a different room, Jaemin heard all movement and rustling still. 

So he was listening

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!” The other shouted, making Jaemin jump, and apparently set off another spark in their leader as he heard a deep growl, and the struggling intensified yet again.

“Well, by the sounds of it,” The second started, a small smirk forming on his face, “Taeyong isn’t showing any signs of stopping, and I don’t think we’ll survive the smell if we don’t have them do something about it.”

It made sense, at least in Jaemin’s eyes, and apparently the same to the first manager, who seemed to think deeply about his options as if it was the most important decision of his life.

He pondered for a couple more seconds before nodding, silently accepting the idea, causing a bright smile to crack on Jaemins face, not to mention Doyoung’s practical sigh of relief at hearing that he will finally be with Taeyong.

Jaemin turned out of the room, watching as the six men holding their leader slowly backed off as he calmed down. He walked down the hall and disappeared into Doyoung’s room, leaving the rest standing in the kitchen with a rather uncomfortable silence washing over them. It took another minute or so for one of the managers to poke his head out of the bedroom door, letting everyone know that they could go.

Jaemin nodded eagerly, wanting to get out of the smelly dorm as soon as possible, hopefully washing out the image of his Hyung basically dripping sex appeal in front of him.

The other four members followed him back to the Dream door, no one saying a word until they were inside, being bombarded with questions.

It was only 9 in the morning.

“What the hell happened to you three?” Yuta asked from the dining table, looking at Johnny, Jaehyun, and Jeno with bruises and cuts littering their faces and arms. 

“Taeyong went berserk after Doyoung presented,” Johnny answered.

Jeno even had a bite mark on his forearm, looking rather inflamed and tender so Jaemin decided that he should probably help them clean out their wounds at least, since he got out of the task back in the other dorm.

—————————————————————————————————

“Fuck” Jaehyun groaned as Jaemin pressed an alcoholic wipe to yet another cut.

“Sorry,” the older just shrugged it off, sending a small smile at him. “Ya know, if you had let me help, there would probably be less cuts,” Jaemin teased.

“Yeah but that means that your beautiful face would also be bruised and cut,” the comment made the younger's cheeks flush, and he instinctively ducked his head to hide it. “And we can’t have that,”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself,”

“Yeah, but I enjoy doing that for you instead,” 

—————————————————————————————————-

What the actual fuck was going on?

Jeno watched from the corner, as Jaehyun ran a hand up Jaemin’s arm, most likely laying down another surge of compliments and flirty comments along the way.

Jung Jaehyun, the professional flirt and heartthrob was seemingly doing his best to talk up Jeno’s best friend, and he was there in the corner pouting like a child.

The sight made his stomach uneasy, for a reason that he dared not express.

Jeno had a huge ass crush on his best friend, and for some time, he had thought the other reciprocated those feelings, but with the way that Jaemin was practically drooling over Jaehyun and his stupid games, all hopes of that died at the root.

He was too wrapped up in his moody thoughts, that Jeno didn’t notice jaemin finish up with their older member, and make his way so he was standing in front of the other.

“What’s on your mind?”

The comment startled him, and it took him a second to process that jaemin was staring up at him with worried eyes, waiting patiently for a response. Then it took another second for the memories of what he had seen about two minutes ago to set in, leaving a small scowl on his face as Jeno turned his back and walked away from Jaemin, into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He didn’t feel like confronting the topic at the moment, and rather felt like taking a nap.

That was until he laid down and felt a jab of pain shoot up his arm front eh contact to the still open bite wound on his arm.

Just as that happened, the door opened, revealing Jaemin carrying a kit, which he assumed was the first aid kit, and a glass of water.

The younger shut the door, and made his way over so he was kneeling on the floor in front of Jeno, not saying a word. Jaemin opened the kit and pulled out a couple of wipes and a roll of gauze, before pausing to look up at his best friend, silently asking for permission to touch his arm, which was still wrapped in his chest protectively.

Jeno laid it out, allowing the other to begin his work, and hissing when the alcohol wipe made contact with the tender skin.

“Sorry,” jaemin whispered, pausing a second before beginning to wipe at it gently again.

They continued like that, neither wanting to address what had happened in the living room. It wasn’t until Jaemin was finished with everything did he speak, handing Jeno the glass of water and two pills, “For the pain,”

Jeno only nodded in thanks, taking both pills and setting the glass on his bedside table, before laying down (carefully) and turning over to shut his eyes.

“Jeno, are you going to tell me what’s wrong,” jaemin sighed. His voice was a bit worried and exasperated, making Jeno slightly guilty for his behavior. “Or are you just going to keep ignoring me?”

…… 

“Look, if I did something wrong, I’m sorry, but I can’t know how to fix it if you won’t even tell me what the hell is wrong?”

“Jung Jaehyun is what’s wrong,” Jeno snapped back, sitting up to face the younger who wore a look of confusion at hearing his answer.

“Huh? I don’t get it?” 

Was he trying to play dumb or something? “Jaehyun Hyung practically undressing you with his eyes, running his hands over you, flirting and whatever, while you just sat there and took it,”

“Wait, back up a sec.” Jaemin held up a hand to stop the other from speaking, still looking lost. “What do you mean by ‘running his hands over me’ and flirting?”

“Are you blind?”

“What the hell Jeno? Can you just explain what the problem is? For one, he wasn’t flirting” so he really is blind, “two, there was a fuzz on my shirt so he was never ‘running his hands all over me,” bullshit, “and third, he was not undressing me with his eyes, Jeno that's absurd. He was looking at me no different than you do,”

Do I really look like that? Fuck

Now both were standing, staring the other down, waiting for explanations from the other.

Jaemin took a deep breath, calming his labored breathing and looking back up. “Can you please just explain what’s wrong?”

Jeno wasn’t sure how. That’s the problem. How can he tell Jaemin that he was jealous of their older member because he’s secretly been in love with him for the past 6 months, without completely ruining their friendship in the process.

“I… I was…” he paused, preparing himself for what he was about to admit, “jealous,” he whispered the last word so quietly that he was afraid Jaemin didn’t hear it, but when he looked up from the floor to meet the other’s eyes, he was met with a shocked expression.

Fuck. I totally just fucked everything up, didn’t I

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” He was about to turn and leave the room. Where would he go? No clue, but anywhere was better than standing in the room with his best friend at the moment.

Jeno was just about to reach the door, when he felt a hand slither around his wrist, gently tugging him back.

Jaemin still looked a bit shocked, but there was another expression that he couldn’t quite place. “You really thought I had eyes for Jaehyun Hyung?”

“I’m not sure who you have eyes for, if you have them for anyone in the first place, but I can tell you that he has eyes for you,” Jeno said quietly, eyes glancing anywhere that wasn’t Jaemin’s face.

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m the clueless one,” Jaemin said, leaving Jeno in a moment of confusion until everything was answered.

It started with a brush, almost like they had never even touched, but in the next second, Jeno felt the touch of Jaemins lips slowly, almost hesitantly, connect with his own.

He surged forward, wanting to leave nothing unclear about how he felt. 

Jaemin’s head tilted, deepening the kiss, and his hands began to wander up Jeno’s muscular back until they found a place in his hair, playing with the smooth waves as the two made out.

Jeno found his own hands resting firmly on the others hips, dangerously close to slipping under his shirt.

Their kiss is like the push and pull of tièdes, oddly soothing yet passionate in the way they know each other, even in areas they’ve never explored with the other.

Jeno can feel the smile on Jaemin’s lips before he sees it, pulling back to finally regain some semblance of breathing. The other was practically glowing, lips swollen and tinted a deep red from kissing, and my face flushed. 

Jeno had never seen anything more beautiful than the man standing in front of him at this moment.

“So I’m assuming that this means you like me back,” Jeno asked with a smirk, earning a playful eye roll from Jaemin.

“I don’t just walk around kissing everyone,”

Jeno sat back down on his bed, motioning for the other to join him, and soon the two were curled into each other, snuggling close under the duvet of Jeno’s bed, drifting into sleep.

———————————————————————————

“Hey, do you know where Jaemin and Jeno went?” Johnny asked. “It’s almost lunch, and I haven't seen either of them since this morning.”

“Last I checked, they were in their room, but it’s been silent for a while,” Yuta shrugged from the couch. His schedule had finished for the day, so had the rest of the 127 unit, since they were missing two very key members.

“I’ll go check on them.”

“Be careful isn’t here Hyung,” the Japanese man smirked, “you never know what those two were up to”

“YUTA!” Jaehyun had a scowl on his face, shaking his head as the other just laughed.

Johnny chuckled as he walked downtown he hall towards Jeno’s room. There was no noise emerging, neither was their light, from what he could see through the crack in the door.

He silently peered in, not seeing anyone at first, before noticing the small rising and falling from the bed. Once his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, a smile crept into the older’s face as he saw the two friends sleeping in each other’s arms (fully clothed to his relief)

Shutting the door, the older made his way back into the living room to join the rest of the members.

“So?”

Jaehyun and Yuta were looking at each other expectantly as if they really expected the younger members to have done anything.

“No they did not have sex.” Yuta looked deflated almost, while Jaehyun seemed relieved. Johnny couldn’t blame him, he was also relieved. He didn;’t walk into something he did not want to see. “Why were you so convinced that they were fucking?” The question aimed at Yuta.

“May or may not have seen them making out on my way out of my room,”

Jaehyun choked on his coke while Johnny just broke out laughing at the others' panic, Yuta joining in.


	4. Authors note

Hey guys!

Sorry but I won’t be able to post this next chapter until later this week...

I may or may not have crashed my computer with all the work and am currently using my phone.

Once I get it back I will post it ASAP!! I may even post a little snippet later for y’all just bc I don’t want to make you wait that long

Thanks for all the patience and the comments!!!


	5. Fancy seeing you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyuck craziness and a lot of city gazing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally got their laptop back!!!!
> 
> Yeah, there was a whole sea of complications with this thing and it was honestly driving me mad.
> 
> Not to mention the fact that once i had gotten it back, there was half the story missing that I had to rewrite, but honestly, this version is better than what I had before, so I guess its a win.
> 
> But you asked for it so here’s jaehyuck!!!!
> 
> Sorry for the crazy amount of angst, I just couldn’t help it.
> 
> Thank you for all you support and patience in my lazy ass...
> 
> As always, sorry for any grammatical errors or any of that jazz, and Enjoy!!!!
> 
> BTW: If there are any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments and I will try my best to make them happen!!!!

“May or may not have seen them making out on my way out of my room.”

Jaehyun choked on his coke while Johnny just broke out laughing at the other’s panic, Yuta joining in. “Yeah sure. Laugh all you want assholes.” Jaehuin rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress a smirk as he stood to clean the spilled drink.

He may be smiling with the other two members present, but that teasing grin that graced his features before… That vanished as soon as Jaehyun was alone in the dorm kitchen.

It hurt more than it should have, hearing about Jaemin and Jeno getting together. He knew that it would most likely happen at some point, but of course his damn feelings would get in the way of him being able to feel happy for them like the rest of the members surely would when they find out.

The dorm began to feel suffocating, it’s welcoming air disappearing with the news, and without any realization or notice, Jaehyun found himself opening the roof door, alone. To be honest, he was perfectly fine with it. 

It would allow him to clear his head and sort out whatever internal battle he was currently fighting.

There was a biting breeze that sent chills down his body, seeing as it was mid December, and Jaehyun was only in a light hoodie. Despite the cold though, he took a seat at the edge of the roof, letting his legs dangle down.

Luckily the railing in front of him provided some sort of support to lean on as he gazed down at Seoul's emerging nightlife.

From his position, he could see the flickering lights of a million passing cars, and the dark silhouettes of people strolling in the streets below. The quiet of being alone, with the distant sounds of the streets provided him with a peaceful feeling that almost allowed him to forget the reason he was on the roof alone in the first place.

Key word: Almost

It’s not that Jaehyun wasn’t happy that the two had finally resolved the obvious sexual tension, that surpassed the level of being platonic.

That’s what he told himself about 6 months ago when he began realizing his feelings for the younger. He knew that the only ending to this particular story, was not in his favor, but his stupid heart led him down that path anyways.

So here he is, sitting alone pathetically on the roof, hiding from the others because he couldn’t control his own feelings, while Jaemin kissed another man’s lips.

Jaehyun was so lost in his own depressing thoughts that he wasn’t aware of the sudden company.

To be fair, said company wasn’t exactly aware of Jaehyun’s presence either, so both sat in an ignorant silence mulling over the recent events that weren’t so different.

That silence was broken as Jaehyun heard several soft sobs break out from somewhere behind him, though from where he wasn’t sure. “Hello?”

He heard a muffled shit and could see the outline of a person as they jumped in what he assumed was surprise.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you…” he apologized to the stranger.

“Jaehyun hyung?”

The voice that responded wasn’t one easily misplaced or forgotten, immediately giving away the identity of the imposter.

“Haechannie? What are you doing up here?”

“I could ask you the same thing, hyung.” The younger stepped out from the shadows, allowing Jaehyun to see him for the first time that night.

Jaehyun had never really paid much attention to the others' appearance, but now in their solitude, he could see that Haechan was quite beautiful, with his tanned skin glowing in the night lights, and his bright eyes slightly swollen from crying.

He was more than beautiful.

“Why were you crying,” Jaehyun snapped himself out of his thoughts after noticing that he had been staring for too long, hoping that the younger didn’t notice how his ears were literally on fire at the moment.

He was truly concerned though. Haechan very rarely cried, and when he did it was serious, meaning that something had to have happened recently and that sent him up to the roof where they found each other.

“N-nothing.”

“Haechan-ah, I can tell when it's something and when it's nothing.” Jaehyun said, turning around to fully face the other. “You don’t cry when it’s nothing.” He knew that he was right, and so did Haechan.

“Why are you up here hyung?” the other said, changing the topic, and now it was Jaehyun's turn to stutter.

“Not telling you,” he smirked playfully, trying to lighten their mood a bit. “Not until you tell me first.”

“What are we? 5?”

“Maybe.” Jaehyun was confident in his victory.

After sharing a room with the younger since they first moved into the same apartment, Jaehyun had picked up a few tips and tricks on how to win an argument against the witty boy.

And if he learned anything, it was that Haechan’s curiosity was one of his biggest weaknesses.

The two stared each other down, waiting for the other to back down, and both of their competitive natures not letting them. It went on for a good minute or so until Haechan broke out in a peal of laughter at their childish play, while Jaehyun just wore a triumphant smirk, still looking up at him.

“Ok fine, you win, but I’m only doing this because you decided to be a dick and not tell me ok?” The younger one said, “And you have to promise not to laugh at me.”

“No promises”

“Yah! Seriously, otherwise I’ll just go back inside.”

“Haechannie, we both know that you can’t do that,”

With the way the other rolled, his eyes, Jaehyun knew that he was right, but expected no reply as the younger member was far too proud to admit to that.

“You swear not to laugh,” This time his tone was more serious, and Jaehyun nodded solemnly, giving him his full attention. 

He took a breath, seemingly preparing himself for his confession, but stopped short. “And I swear to god Jeong Jaehyun. If I find out that you told a single person about this, I will personally murder you in your sleep!”

“Yes, Hyuck. Now what is this super important thing?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, smirking.

He waited for Haechan to resituate himself before beginning. “Well, after our schedules finished today, I had stayed back in the practice room for a little because I wanted to work on the coreo.”

Another breath.

“Mark had stayed, and when I took a break, he came and sat with me against the mirrors and we were talking like usual.”

Haechan looked down at the moving cars on the street below, “I don’t know what came over me, but some stupid part of my brain decided that would be a good time to confess to him about my crush.”

“O-okay? Shouldn’t you be out celebrating or making out with him or something? Not up here hiding on the roof like me.”

“Why would I celebrate getting rejected?”

Silence…

Jaehyun had just assumed that Haechan and Mark had gotten together and was thoroughly confused up until this point as to why Hyuck was crying on the roof. 

And now he knew.

“Oh… Sorry I didn’t know.”

“No- no it's fine you couldn’t have,” The younger was looking down at his feet while they traced imaginary lines in the pavement.

Once again, the rooftop was drowned in a silence, and Jaehyun could almost feel the sadness radiating off of the other, so he decided that it would probably be best to change the subject.

“Ok, I guess it’s my turn now.”

That seemed to spike his interest again, and his face visibly brightened at the mention of something exciting.

He came and took a seat next to the older on the edge, and looked at him expectantly with large doe eyes, making Jaehyun crack a smile.

“So, have you ever though or wondered whether or not Jeno and Jaemin had feelings for each other?”

Haechan nodded, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. “Ooh, I think I know where this leads”

“Yeah, yeah, you would have known either way, so just let me finish my story,” He chuckled, giving a playful push with his elbow. “Anyways, I was relaxing in the dorms earlier since I finished my schedules for today, and basically what happened was Johnny came out of his room and told us he saw the two making out in their room.”

If Jaehyun wasn’t still a bit upset at the news, he probably would have died of laughter at the younger expression. Hyuck's mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were so wide, it looked like something out of a cartoon for kids. He honestly half expected drool to begin dripping down any second.

“It’s about damn time,” the younger suddenly broke out. “I swear, if I had to spend another month watching them dance around each other, I would have just locked them in a room to make out myself.”

Jaehyun sat silently, waiting for the other to finish his rant about all the things he would have done, a small smile as he watched his roommate wave his arms around flamboyantly. Once again, he would have been happy for the two, if one of them wasn’t his long time crush, but what can a man do.

For now he just stared at the oblivious member, taking in his features once again.

Haechan probably felt his gaze on him, and he slapped a hand over his mouth, “Shit, sorry i kinda forgot about your whole ordeal”

The older chuckled, shaking his head “It’s fine, I’m fine.”

“I know Jeong Jaehyun is not fine, if he is hiding on a roof.”

“You can’t really say much either. You were up here, crying no less, so no busting on me unless you’re not doing literally the same thing,” Hyuck rolled his eyes.

How did Jaehyun always get the upper hand, something that Hyuck was so used to acquiring easily.

The wind blew a breeze, making him shiver in the coldness of winter, and Jaehyun seemed to have noticed, because he opened his arms, inviting Haechan to lean against him. An offer which he accepted without hesitation

Hyuck buried his head into the crook of his neck, leaning against him as they both silently watched the city.

Jaehyun began thinking about the past half hour, how both of them had been rejected by their crush, how they had both fled to the cover of night on the roof to think, only to find the other in an ironically similar situation.

The ridiculousness of this entire situation caused him to laugh, startling Haechan, evidently by the jump and small squeak that he let out, before once again slapping a hand over his mouth, a cute habit that the younger apparently has.

“Sorry,” Jaehyun smirked, looking down at the blushing younger.

“What are you even laughing about anyways?” Hyuck pouted while slapping his chest.

“How stupidly ironic this is” Jaehyun looked down into the others confused eyes, “Both of us up here, hiding from our crushes that we probably shouldn’t even have,” He was gazing back out at the city, but he could feel the weight of the youngers eyes on him as he continued his explanation, “I mean, the fact that we would both be rejected. You especially. Mark doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

All the words were spewing from his lips with little filter or care. Something about their predicament made him reckless unlike any other time. “I mean look at you,” He drew his eyes back to hyuck, who quickly looked away flustered and blushing.

“I mean, you’re gorgeous and caring and fun. Mark has to be crazy to not see it”

Hyuck was still looking away, but even still, Jaehyun could see the shimmer of new tears as they silently rolled down his face. He was undeniably beautiful, something that Jaehyun never really payed attention to, but was his main thoughts right now.

————————————————————————————————

He could feel the heat pulsing though his face as yet another tear rolled down his face, not quite sure when he had begun crying in the first place. 

Haechan couldn’t remember the last time someone had spoke to him like this, making him feel like someone really knew that underneath all the confidence, he was rather delicate and insecure.

To everyone else, he was the go happy, energetic member who was notorious for his teasing and antics, but only one other person was able to truly see his soft side when he let down the mask and expressed himself as just that.

Himself.

Mark had been his lifeline in their debut chaos, but now that he had successfully burned that bridge, Haechan had thought that he was emotionally stranded to burn and crumble from the inside, alone.

Until he found Jaehyun alone on the roof.

And now he was here, sitting with the other, crying pathetically as kind words spilled out of the olders mouth.

He was so consumed in the spiraling thoughts that the stop of said “kind words” went totally unnoticed by him, and it took gentle fingers on his chin to snap him back to reality.

“Haechannie, you are beautiful, don’t let anyone or anything else tell you otherwise.” The words were soft, hiding some unknown meaning or emotion behind them.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wonder for long as the older member began to close the distance between them until their noses brushed with the slightest touch. “Alright?”

Hyuck gave a small nod, before sealing their lips together, silently thankful for Jaehyun's notion, to allow him to initiate the kiss.

It was something so simple, yet that small act sparked warmth throughout his being, surging him forward to slot his lips with the others.

Their kiss wasn’t hungry or rushed. It was tender and soft, filled with emotions and when Haechan leaned back to catch his breath, that Jaehyun had single handedly stolen like no one else, he noticed that there were large flakes floating down from the sky, swirling around them and enhancing the already beautiful view with a new magic.

———————————————————————————-

Jaehyun looked down at Hyuck as snowflakes began to fall around him, some landing in his hair, and he could swear that he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

“I truly meant all those things I said.” He whispered, afraid of ruining the euphoric atmosphere that they were both in.

“I know. Thank you,”

“Anything for you.”

They sat in silence, going back to their gazing at the cityscape but jaehyun could feel the shivers shake through the younger, as he himself began to feel the inevitable cold creep up his body.

“We should probably go inside. You’re cold,”

“But I don’t feel like facing him, and you’re here to keep me warm,”

“It’s either that or a search party comes and finds us up here.”

Hyuck sighed, clearly unhappy with the notion, but nodded anyways, allowing Jaehyun to help him up.

Together the two of them walked back through the same door they had emerged from, completely changed and unsure of how their actions would play out.

But one thing was for sure…

They certainly didn’t regret the kiss.


	6. Heart attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Jaehyuck for y’all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again!
> 
> I’d just like to say thanks for all the love that y’all have left me and that I appreciate every single thing!!!
> 
> I’m probably gonna do another chapter after this one on Jaehyuck and add a bit of Johnmark or Dotae, but of course if there is something or a certain relationship that you would like me to focus on or incorporate I’m all ears!!!
> 
> So as always, sorry for any grammatical errors and Enjoy!!!

Jaehyun and Hyuck made their way down the stairs, to the 16th floor where their dorm was located The hallway was empty and silent, except for the occasional noise from within the rooms. But as they neared their room, they could hear the distinct sound of yet another argument that must have broken out between the members.

The topic of said argument was a mystery to them until they were standing directly outside the door.

“Where the hell would they have gone?” The shouts were ,muffled through the wall, but Jaehyun could make out the sound of Taeil’s voice, tired and stressed, which surprised him, seeing as the oldest was usually one of the calmest members, and left the shouting and arguing to people like Doyoung and Taeyong.

But since those two were otherwise occupied, their hyung seemed to have temporarily taken over the role of group mom.

Jaehyun could also hear Johnny’s calm voice trying to soothe the man, and he just glanced over at Hyuck, who was sharing the same amused expression.

He slowly opened the door, revealing their presence to the chaos inside and were immediately flooded with stern looks, worried expressions, questions about where they had been, and even a few wiggled eyebrows. 

Their appearances must have somewhat given away their action, their swollen lips especially, but he hoped that it wasn’t too bad, because that would lead to a rather awkward conversation that Jaehyun was desperately trying to avoid having any time soon.

Luckily those members kept their mouths shut, and instead let the others interrogate them, but the smug smirks on their faces didn’t disappear.

“Where the hell were you two? We’ve been calling your dumbasses for the past half hour,” Taeil sounded exasperated, and Jaehyun began to feel a shred of gult peak through all the amusement. He didn’t mean to worry any of them. Technically he was just planning on being up there for a short while, completely alone. But that’s not what happened so the plan changed a bit.

“Sorry hyung, we were just on the roof.” Jaehyun explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“And where were your phones? What happened if we needed to talk to you, or something had happened?” Taeil now had his hands on his hips, looking an awful lot like a disappointed mother, and Jaehyun struggled to keep from laughing at the scene in front of him.

“I left mine here, I wasn’t planning on staying up there long but when Haechan came up... plans changed.” He shrugged, looking over at the younger, watching a faint blush paint his cheeks. The small act, though involuntary just added to the warm feeling.

“My phone’s dead and I haven’t charged it yet.” Hyuck wasn’t doing as good of a job at hiding his expression, and looked two seconds away from bursting out in giggles, until he met someone’s eyes in the crowd of members, and suddenly all the happiness was drained, and was replaced with the same hurt expression that Jaehyun had found him wearing when he first came on the roof.

Jaehyun could name the person who had shifted the younger’s expression so quickly and it sent a flood of anger and pity up his body, one aimed towards Hyuck and the other aimed towards a certain Canadian.

“What were you even doing up there?” Mark asked, eyeing them suspiciously, and Jaehyun could make out the shift of his gaze from their eyes to their swollen lips.

“We, uh, we were---” Hachan was a stuttering mess under Mark's gaze.

“We were just talking. Why do you ask?” Jaehun cut off the younger before he could dig himself into a deeper hole than the one he was already standing in, and he didn’t miss the thankful glance that Hyuck sent in his direction.

“Just wondering,” Mark cut back, a bit too much edge in his voice to be neutral, giving away his annoyance with the member.

Apparently the other members were able to feel the tension rising between the three, and were uncomfortably shifting in their seats.

“Well, dinner’s on the way, so go get changed into clothes that aren't frozen.” Johnny suggested, hoping to break said tension. He motioned towards the hall of rooms, and they followed obediently, eager to get into warmer clothes, and away from the prying eyes of everyone else.

Jaehyun didn’t notice Mark’s heavy glare following his every move as he slipped down the hall, but Hyuck did, and the fire behind the older’s eyes didn’t sit right with him, but he was far too nervous and the rejection was far too recent for him to be able to confront his best friend, so he just followed Jaehyun, before disappearing behind the door to their room.

“Do you think they know?” he whispered, still looking at the door he had just shut.

“Most of them, probably not. Mark is definitely onto it, but he can go fuck himself after everything he did to you today,” Jaehyun comfoted him. His voice was closer than Hyuck expected, almost directly behind him, making him shiver. He was almost afraid to turn around, not sure what would await him.

He gasped at the sight of pale skin, and defined abs, staring back at him, as well as a pair of dark amber eyes, that did something to his heart. 

Jaehyun’s expression was mixed with a flurry of emotions. Anger, worry, and something different. Almost... hungry.

The comparison made him shiver, and that reaction seemed to snap the older out of whatever trance he was in, as he turned towards the closet and tossed a pair of sweats and a hoodie on the bed before putting one on himself.

“You should get dressed or you’ll catch a cold”. That was the last thing he said before stepping out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

What the fuck was that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

2018: Black on Black Promotions

The group had changed a lot since their debut. They had climbed the charts with their music, and worked their way to a rather impressive fan base, not to mention the number of awards each unit had won.

They were currently working on their latest and biggest project: NCT 2018.

The entire group, all subunits combined, were coming together for one song that would include them all, this way members who weren’t in 127 or Dream, would still have a place in the project.

Speaking of members, two more trainees had joined the group, one into 127, and the other temporarily in NCT U until they decide which group he should join. Lucas was a six foot giant baby, but full of energy and never failed to make everyone smile despite his trouble with communication, seeing as he came from Hong Kong. Jugwoo on the other hand was a korean member who was rather shy in the beginning but incredibly adorable and caring once he got comfortable.

Both were Betas who had already presented, and they fit into the group perfectly, balancing one another out.

Hyuck had also changed in the two years since their debut. He wasn’t such an open book, but rather took pride in being able to hide his feelings as well as he could read others.

He was able to figure out almost everyone he met, almost like a puzzle that was just presenting itself to be solved, which he did every time.

Well, almost every time.

There was one member that he had yet to pick apart and coincidentally, that was none other than Jeong Jaehyun.

He was the image of princely, having filled out his alpha body into one that was worthy of the gods, and it wasn’t uncommon for fans, male and female alike, to drool over his chiseled form, and his perfect face. And he, like Hyuck, has made an art out of his ability to conceal feelings, and to understand others on a deeper level, picking apart their tells and cues to figure which buttons to press to get which reactions. Where they differ though is how they use this information. 

While Hyuck commonly uses this skill to get what he wants, poking at their weaknesses to make them accept, Jaehyun uses it to make people happy, to optimize the opportunities to do everything his best for his fans and others personally. He knew what comforted each member and when they were hiding something and he often took advantage of that for good, always pleasing others and never himself.

Hyuck liked to think that he wasn’t such an open book, that he provided some semblance of a challenge for the dark prince, but there was never telling with Jaehyun and his unbreakable mask. Whenever one wall fell, it seemed like there were four more under it at all times, and it didn’t help that Hyuck could never focus long enough around him to get anywhere anyways.

This development was not new. Ever since the stupid kiss ont he rooftop after Hyucks pathetic heartbreak, he’s never been able to look at his hyung the same, especially after what happened int eh roop when no one was looking.

That was the single time that he had ever seen the great Jeong Jaehyun with his mask down, though if it was true, he wasn’t sure. But one thing he was sure of, is that he would do almost anything to feel the weight of his gaze, dark and hungry, again.

He shivered just thinking of it, his omega longing for the feeling again.

Most of the members had presented, and there were only a few surprises such as himself being an omega, and (enter other “surprising presentations, I just cant remember at the moment). But their pack was filling out nicely, and Hyuck got a warm feeling every time he thought of the other members.

“Alright, lets run it again,” The speakers overhead blared the directors voice as everyone got into position for yet another take for their new MV: Black on Black.

He sighed, tired and sore from the constant shooting and training sessions leading up to the filming days, not to mention the comeback stages that are sure to follow, just like every other time.

“Hyuck, you doing ok?” he turned at the voice, already knowing the owner. Mark was looking slightly concerned at his best friend's distant expression.

“Sorry, yeah, just tired with everything,” It wasn’t entirely a lie, but not the whole truth either. Of course he wasn't going to admit that he was just daydreaming about another one of their group members in a way that certainly would be considered inappropriate.

“You sure?” 

“Positive,” He answered, giving one of his bright toothy smiles to satisfy the other member. They got back in place and Hyuck prepared for the routine as he heard the countdown.

He moved through each step fluently, memorization of each move making sure they were performed to perfection each and every time. He allowed the beat to flow through him, directing and taking over his senses as he became lost in the performance, and before he could even realize the cut was finished and they were being dismissed to finally return back to the dorms.

Hyuck was exhausted with all the movement of their long day, so instead of mingling with the directors or chatting with the other members, he went straight to the changing room, and was out the door as quickly as possible.

It became apparent that he wasn’t the only one with this thinking, as he met several other members in one of the vans.

But of course with his luck, he would be one of them. The four members (himself, Jaehyun, Mark, and Jisung), piled into the car, Hycuk slipping into the back quickly, ever hopeful that Jaehyun would spare him and his best friend would catch the hint and sit with him.

That was apparently too hopeful, especially since Mark is so incredibly oblivious to most of his clues. He who shall not be named, was quite the opposite, and with a smirk that confirmed Hyuck’s suspicions, he took the seat next to him and let Jisung roll the seat back into place, trapping them in the back with one another.

Instead of giving in though, Hyuck turned away from the other, determined not to make a fool of himself, and chose to look out the window instead.

He was left to his thoughts, which was probably a bad thing, as it was the time where most of his ideas hit him. And this time was no exception.

As Hyuck was staring at the passing cars and the pedestrians on the sidewalk as they became blurs of color from the car, he wondered about his feelings and more importantly, Jaehyun's feelings.

Something in the way he had looked at Hyuck back in 2016 set a fire in him, and though he would die before admitting this, it was what haunted his dreams since then, and it was the image in his mind as he let himself go either in the privacy of the shower, his panting covered by the noise, or in the comfort of his bed whenever Mark was absent.

It had been so long that it became to feel wrong, especially with something that was years old and could have very much been a spur of the moment action.

That's how Hyuck came to the conclusion that he needed to create new memories with Jeong Jaehyun, if not for his poor heart, then just because it sounded fun, being the cause for all those unbreakable walls that surrounded him at all times, to come crashing down.

He faked a yawn, and closed his eyes, not entirely feigning his tiredness, letting his head rest on the back of the seat.

After waiting what he thought was an appropriate time, he let his head loll to the left, where Jaehyun was seated.

After the first second of just falling, he assumed that Jaehyun was just going to let him fall, but then he felt a large hand catch his head and set it down on what Hyuck assumed was his chest, if the breathing was anything to work off of.

The hand moved to rest on his shoulder, and he felt the older shift to get more comfortable,allowing Hyuck to remain leaned up against him.

He was patiently waiting for something to happen, for Jaehyun to have some sort of a reaction, but after another half an hour of waiting, Hyuck’s patience ran out and he just succumbed to his fatigue, sleeping easily.

\-------------------------------

Jaehyun was lost in his own thoughts when he felt a new weight on his side. 

Hyuck had fallen asleep, and was slowly falling in his direction, so he quickly slipped a hand under the younger’s head to prevent him from falling anymore.

He was stuck on what to do from there though. Something about the effect 127 maknae had on him cut off all his thoughts so he was solely focused on him.

He placed the tan boy’s head on his chest as he leaned sideways to make it more comfortable for the both of them, and unconsciously slipped a hand around the younger’s slim waist.

They stayed the same way for the following minutes, and Jaehyun still hadn’t lost the butterflies in his stomach. He had to consistently resist the urge to kiss Hyucks head or cheek, or even lips as he slept so peacefully.

So instead he settled for something else.

Jaehyun checked the front row to make sure no one was paying attention, but luckily both of the other members were also asleep, so he deemed it safe and leaned down so he was directly above Hyuck.

“I wish you could know what you did to me.” and with that he laid his head back and passed out as well.


	7. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back with some more Jaehyuck. This is prob the last one for a little that’s gonna focus on them since I need to get to some of the others but don’t worry, they’ll be back.
> 
> If you look closely at the end of the chapter you can probably guess who’s up next so I’ll leave that to you.
> 
> As always thanks for the support, sorry for any errors and enjoy the story.

“I wish you could know what you did to me.” and with that he laid his head back and passed out as well.

The car pulled into their apartments parking garage, finding a place close to the door luckily.

Jaehyun looked down at the sleeping boy who was still laying on him, watching as his chest rose and fell with each breath. After Mark and Jisung left, he moved the seat in front of him and turned over to carefully lift Hyuck up without waking him.

He successfully made it out of the car, carrying the younger bridal style all the way from the bottom until they reached their door.

As Mark struggled to find the keys to the door in his sleep haze, Jaehyun couldn’t keep himself from staring at the sleeping boy in his arms with adoration, a warm feeling consuming his entire person. 

He heard the click of the lock, signaling them to enter. Jaehyun went straight to Hyuck and Mark's shared room, placing him down gently on the first mattress he saw, not really sure which one belonged to the boy in his arms, and which to the canadian.

But it didn’t really matter in the end, since Mark followed right behind, collapsing on the opposite bed, passing out the moment his head met the pillow.

Jaehyun chuckled silently at the member’s tired antics, and left the two to sleep, shutting the door behind him.

\----------------------------------------  
7:30pm (Same Day)

Jaehyun was relaxing in bed, focused only on his phone and the instagram posts on it. Johnny and Doyoung were doing the same in their respective places, and everything was quiet and peaceful like usual.

Then something shifted in the atmosphere and the smell turned to a sour mix of rotting apples or flowers or something between, a second before angry shouts exploded from the room next to theirs.

That was Hyucks room.

Jaehyun jumped up almost immediately, earning an amused look from the other two. “I’m gonna check on them, I’ll be back,” he said over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Through the walls he could hear their shouting, and as he neared the door, their mixed scents becan to flood his senses, and just from that he could feel the anger, annoyance and sadness radiating from the room.

Jaehyun rushed through the door, and was met with the sight of Hyuck shouting in Mark’s face, an accusing finger on his chest, and tears streaming steadily down his face before falling to the floor. Something about the sight of Hyuck so upset and openly hurt didn’t sit right with him but he had to focus on the main problem.

Walking through the door was like walking into a brick wall, and Jaehyun could have sworn that he was gonna pass out from the smell, and found it hard to resist the urge to plug his nose..

He focused on excreting his own scent to the mix, the dark chocolate demanding and hard to not notice, and a moment after, the two youngers were looking at him in surprise.

Jaehyun had even surprised himself with the strength of his pheromones, and seeing as he was the only alpha in the room, the others really didn’t have much of a choice but to give him their attention.

“What the fuck is going on?” He waited patiently for an answer, and to be honest, didn’t really expect one, so the dead silence that surrounded them was no surprise.

“C”mon, you were both so set on waking up the rest of the building three seconds ago…” once again nothing. “Fine, if neither of you are gonna talk, I guess we’ll just have to wait, because we all know that I have the patience.” He walked over to the door and leaned back against it, trapping the three of them in. “I guess it’s time to test yours.” 

As expected, neither of the youngers lasted longer than ten minutes in dead silence before Haechan blurted out something that almost made Jaehyun drop his phone. 

“Mark’s pissed because he has a crush on me but I don’t reciprocate the feelings.” Hyuck was looking at Mark with almost accusatory eyes, and ironically, only Jaehyun knew why. 

At the same time, Mark had turned redder than Jaehyun thought was possible, beginning to resemble a tomato more than a person.

“Ok? So then why the yelling?” Jaehyun couldn’t really connect the dots between the news and how the two best friends almost tore each other apart arguing.

“I- Hyuck, I don’t understand.” Mark sighed, plopping down on the mattress behind him. “I thought that you felt the same.”

At least he’s calmed down a bit.

“Mark, that was two years ago!” Hyuck shot back.

“WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! YOU’RE ALWAYS FLIRTING AND EVERYTHING SO I JUST ASSUMED! AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU LIKED SOMEONE ELSE? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME SINCE IM SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!”

And they were back to yelling… Here we go again.

“Shut the fuck up! Both of you,” Jaehyun pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing as he leaned back against the door more, as he tried to think of a solution.

Luckily enough, Mark came up with one for him. “Hyuck,” the canadian sighed, “I don’t think we should be roommates.” He looked up, tears glittering on the edges of his eyelashes under the harsh dorm room light.

“Wha- Mark, we can still--”

“Haechannie, you remember how hard it was back then, well now its hard for me. I think that Jaehyun Hyung should take my spot.” Mark looked over at the surprised older. “You’d do that right?”

He had to think. Just like he did for every other decision, he had to think. Letting Mark take his place with Doyoung and Johnny, while he stayed with Haechan, honestly was the best option for them right now, even if it was only temporary. This way the two youngers wouldn’t be biting each others heads off at every second they got.

Not to mention this arrangement would give him the room with Hyuc.

“Yeah, sure.” Mark actually looked a bit surprised at his agreement, not to mention the fact that Hyuck was desperately trying to hide the redness growing in his face by staring at the floor. It was cute.

Jaehyun and Mark spent the next hour moving their items into their new homes, while the rest of the members congregated in the living room to stay out of the way.

Everyone except for Hyuck who had seemingly disappeared into thin air about a half an hour ago. Jaehyun had an idea of where the younger had slipped off to the, so he finished folding his shirts and placed them in the last draw, and promptly snuck out of the dorm.

Luckily he left unnoticed and practically bolted up to the roof.

As he opened the heavy metal door that separated the interior from the exterior, he turned left and looked along the edge of the building for a familiar silhouette. Sure enough, Hyuck was perched on the edge, in the same spot where they had found one another two years ago.

Jaehyun walked up and took a seat on the edge next to Hyuck who was wordlessy gazing down on the streets like they had many times before. He noticed dried tear stains that littered Huyck's tan cheeks, evidence of his feeling.

He could feel anxiousness and sadness radiating off of the younger and his wolf was almost begging him to comfort the omega, to make him feel better, and who was he to deny it. Especially with someone so important to him. Jaehyun opened his arms, inviting Haechan into a hug, and he accepted without hesitation, falling into him, and burying his head into the crook of his neck.

“It’s not your fault.” He already knew that Hyuck had found some way to blame himself for not seeing this coming or being the cause of this somehow. “He just needs time, like you did.”

He could feel Hyuck shake, letting out small whimpers that made him want to curl around him and protect him at all costs. 

Haechan was nothing if not strong, so to see someone who was such a cheerful personality, reduced to sobs in his arms made him want to absolutely destroy whoever was the cause of this sadness.

Of course that couldn’t happen seeing as, one Mark was a member of the group, and two, he technically didn’t mean to hurt Hyuck so badly. But to put it in simpler terms, if it was anyone else besides Hyuck’s best friend, they’d have their head permanently separated from their shoulders.

After another couple of minutes, Hyuck leaned back, and took several deep breaths. Jaehyun released more of his scent in hopes to help, and got a thankful smile in return.

“You know, if you keep stinking the area up whenever something happens, it’s gonna lose it’s touch.” Hyuck smirked, causing the older to roll his eyes. He was happy to see the other in better spirits so Jaehyun decided to play along with the banter, at least as a distraction.

“I can go inside if you want?” Jaehyun made to stand up but was quickly pulled back down by a pair of arms latched onto one of his own.

“Nope, I like cuddling with you here.”

That pulled a chuckle out of both of them as they settled back into place and continued to observe the view in comfortable silence.

Then it hit him that he still didn’t know who Hyuck’s crush was on, which was the whole reason he and Mark got into the fight in the first place. 

He hadn’t told anyone outside of Doyoung and Johnny about his own crush on the younger, so he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about the knowledge that there is a possibility that Hyuck really has eyes for someone else.

Mark wasn’t entirely wrong when he said that Hyuck flirts with everyone. “So who is this crush that I heard about?”

He could feel the omega stiffen at the question, and he even let out a small squeak which made Jaehyun burst out in a fit of laughter. He wasn’t sure if anything was cuter than what he just witnessed.

“Oh- um- no one.”

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure Mark had mentioned something about it, and if you’re not willing to tell me, I guess I’ll just have to pull it out of you at one point or another.” He was smirking down at the younger who was already staring straight back into his eyes, a determined look written plainly across his features.

“Good luck with that one.” Jaehyun's smirk was being mirrored back at him on the Omegas face, and it was so incredibly cute yet sexy that Jaehyun almost short circuited, but luckily caught himself before giving anything away.

Instead, he reached over and lightly brushed Hyucks sides with his fingers, making the younger squeal, as he continued to tickle him. His peals of laughter were music to Jaehyuns ears, and he didn’t even notice the grin that had split on his face until he was laying on top of the younger, trapping him with the weight of his body.

He bent down so his lips were barely brushing his ears, breath hot on his skin. The action sent shudders down Hucks body, which he could feel throughout his own.

“I'll figure out that crush of yours, whether you like it or not,” and with that Jaehyun got up and left.

Just like that he left Hyuck laying in shock on the roof, embarrassed and slightly aroused at the dominant action and darkness in the alphas' voice.

\----------------------------------  
The same night:

Mark sank into the new mattress, phone in front of his face as he tried to focus on anything but what had just happened.

Both Haechan and Jaehyun were MIA, which if anything made him more upset. He understood that he shouldn’t be angry with his best friend for not sharing the feeling, but he couldn’t help it, especially when feeling like such an idiot.

And then to later find out that Hyuck has his heart set on someone else, a member nonetheless, did not help the situation whatsoever. Mark figured out the secret member pretty quickly, if the deep blush that flushed into Haechans face everytime Jaehyun appeared, was anything to go by, but that doesn’t make it any easier for Mark to hear.

He just felt like the world hated him, because now Haechan was roommates with his crush, and Mark was stuck in a room with Doyoung and Johnny. 

You could just say that he was a bit jealous.

“Yo Mark, you good bro?” Johnny's voice came from somewhere near the door, and Mark just nodded, not looking up from his phone. He wasn’t in any particular mood to chat at the moment. Even if it was with Johnny.

“No, you’re not. Just talk to me.” The mattress sank under the new weight of his Hyung who had joined him on his bed.

Mark debated not answering, and just waiting in silence until the older left him to mope in peace, but he felt a pang of guilt for even thinking of treating Johnny like that so with a sigh he placed his phone down and sat up to meet the alphas eyes, which were full of concern.

“Well I’m guessing you heard the yelling, so you know what happened.”

A nod.

“Well, I just assumed since he used to have a crush on me, and since he’s always so flirty that he felt the same, so when I said something, he turned me down. He wasn’t mean aout it but i felt like such a fucking idiot so I guess I just sorta blew up on him.” Looking back at his actions during the argument, Mark began to feel like a complete asshole. 

Hyuck was nothing but kind and bright, and he wasn’t remotely rude when he told mark no, so the argument turned out to be entirely his fault and Mark wasn’t sure if he could feel any worse about anything at the moment.

He was so consumed in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that tears had begun to fall down his cheeks, and apparently Johnny had noticed because Mark was embraced with two strong arms, pulling him close and making him relax in his hyungs large frame.

He let the tears fall freely, feeling safe to let out emotions in front of the older, and Johnny just sat there rocking him gently doing everything to keep him calm.

Mark could feel the pull of sleep grip the edges of his thoughts, and his eyelids sag with the weight of fatigue and all the events of the day.

At first he tried to fight it but Johnny's soothing voice convinced him otherwise. “Mark you should sleep, a lot has happened today. Just rest.”

So he did, and the last thing he remembered was hearing the faint sound of their door opening but he fell asleep too soon to know who had joined them and that was probably for the best.


End file.
